rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vaeyl Coven
The Vaeyl Coven is currently one of the two most influential covens in Morytania, governing the Westernmost region of Morytania, including Viggora's Folly and the Morytanian roleplaying hub of Canifis. The goal of the initial founding of the Vaeyl was to bring Vyre personalties back to life - no human sympathizing or the like, but crude, racist, Vyre attitude, the real way, the best way. The Vaeyl Coven was first founded around three years ago, cooperating with the Nourom and older Covens, and later reintroduced in 2013 in the Varré Dominion. On New Year's Day 2014, the Vaeyl Coven independantly returned to public roleplaying. Current Members Senen Senen is the deceased, ex-leader of the Vaeyl, formerly spearing political endeavours and schemes, and the overall running of the Coven. Senen is a serpeant by nature, using words as his weapons and deceit as his shield. He commonly resides in his study, rarely seen by even other members of the Coven - unless for good reasons. What's more, he rarely departs from the manor unless required. This marks him as a rather ellusive figure to Vampyre society, although with his rule over Western Morytania, his presence and ideals are certainly known throughout Darkmeyer. He killed himself while trying to damage Aerona Vaeyl in Canifis, his remains ashes that have been carried off by the wind, although he has a memorial in the Sanctum. Akasha Sister of Senen. She was a playful Vyre, nimble, small and fragile, who was quick and athletic, a knife always as her best weapon thanks to her speed and stealthiness. She bestowed most of her faith upon Senen, believing in him no matter what decision he would make, which was evident when she came to his aid in Canifis. She was killed by Corvin Vaeyl, and her remains buried in the Sanctum. Corvin Corvin is the the sly vampyre behind many of the major events in the Vaeyl. Corvin's methods may be considered brutal, even for a vampyre, but they get results. He commands total loyalty from those who follow him, and has these 'followers' watch over the current coven head, to ensure that the head does his or her job properly. Despite him favouring word play and manipulation, Corvin has quite the temper, and has been known to lash out quite a lot. Corvin Vaeyl is roleplayed by Kieran. Hitomi Known as Hitomi Vervi before she got turned, Hitomi led her Eastern former family in a feud with two other families: The Dawn and the Dusk. The feud resulted in the destruction of her citadel and she was forced to go to lands where no soul dared to come, avoiding the Dawn, the Dusk and her newly gained vengeful cousins. Hitomi reached Canifis with a burning desire for power and revenge and it was but moments later that she dropped on her knees in front of vyrelord Corvin Vaeyl. He agreed to turn Hitomi into a vampyre but little did she know that Corvin was not the noble gentleman she had mistaken him for. Over the course of time, Hitomi was bashed around by the verbal and physical abuse by her master, yet with a bitterness in her soul, she remained loyal to the man who gave her life a second chance. Time past and after Lord Charo Vaeyl’s reign ended in the blood altar she roamed around from coven to coven. Finally on that fateful day, she bumped into Adri and her old 'friend' Corvin, speaking about the return of the Vaeyl, who had now a new leader: Senen. She joined once again and has remained loyal ever since. Krov Krov 'Mizu' Weasly (or Vaeyl) is a vampyre that has pledged allianance to the Vaeyl coven early into the first year of the 6th age. Krov has pevorisily had encounters with the Vaeyl coven during his servant days (most notable during the Blood Altar incident) in the Varré. Krov is a vampyre that loves to use blood magic in his combat style. He loves to tormert humans slaves/servants by giving them pyischal punishment if he deems them wrong. However, Krov's small size has given people who don't know Krov that well to openly insult him and Krov does not approve of being called "Midget" and he is known to give a vampyre a verbal telling but if it is a human or anything he deems lower than a vampyre, he will give them a bigger verbal telling or in most cases, he will attack them. Recently, after the fall of Viggora's Folly, Krov has set up a small camp on the bay of the lake and he is making plans to rebuild the Viggora's Folly. Aerona Aerona Vaeyl (the current leader of the Vaeyl), sometimes referred to as 'Aer', was initially an elf attempting to escape the trauma of her past; exploring across the Salve in a way that was beyond naive. She was almost immediately bled dry before being turned by the Vaeyl. At first going along servitude, she eventually proved her worth, being officially blooded into the family. Aerona has a mastery of Shadow Magicks, her tutors spending the majority of their time teaching her such, before she took it into her stride and excelled with it as she went through her stages. She has gained a good mind for strategy, and is proficient in close combat; her former, natural lithe state aiding her in doing so. She is often donned in a cryptic mask, resemblant of that of a mime; one that formerly belonged to one Lunaera Xear, which possesses various magical abilities; this functions as her most valuable weapon, even as a simple facepiece. Aerona has also went through various experiments in the magical field; and eventually set on half of a transmutational spell, one that would simply destroy instead of transform - forming an instrumental part of her combat arsenal. Aerona soon rose to power, dethroning Senen, before surviving in a duel with him at a later battle for the throne. After a 24 hour reign under Krov, Aerona returned in a heavy load of bandages - and reclaimed the Coven before Krov could strengthen his claim to the Vaeyl. She is roleplayed by Brad. Talya Talya Vaeyl Initally known as Lara arrived into Morytania looking for a childhood friend during that time she was captured by Lark Skalov and forced into Slavery. during this time lark used every type of abuse on her to train her, void her of emotions this half worked Talya feels very little in terms of pain but when she cares about someone she will do anything in her power to defend that person.Talya is a master of swordsmanship has an ok throwing arm and is unable to use any type of magic.Talya was blooded by Adri who has watched talya from a distance since her enslavement.Talya is often seen around with her pet wolf "Kisa" and her Partner Jenny who Talya blooded into the family days after being blooded herself Lorcain Lorcain Vaeyl once known as Lorcain Zar'vaxes He arrived in Canifis As an outsider from Misthalin Exiled from his noble family left with no options and his last ranarr cig he went to canifs to only be capured by Krov Vaeyl and got his jaw broken along the way soon afterwards, failure was his thing so they began to call him smelly due to his failure inviteing likeliness, his attitue is very bitter sweet twords the coven, He has yet to prove himself one day he encountered a shadow like figure It appeared to be him in a future form, as a full grown Vyre respected and such Yet he was tricked and mind controlled and he helped senen with his plot and attacked Aerona two times during that fight then was dismissed by senen during the last bit of it. he has yet to be blooded and has hardly any respect from his peers still. Servants Xetera Xetera was the human Karamjan servant loyal to the Vaeyl, and he was instrumental in dismantling the Red Lycan Rebellion with minimal casualties for the Vyre, joining the wolves as a spy before assassinating one of their leaders. He failed at another assassination attempt, and was killed by the wolves. Shrekash Shreshash is a demon bound in a form of stone, more commonly refered to as a Gargoyle. He serves the Vaeyl with unfaltering loyalty, as he doesn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He is roleplayed by Kieran. Flaks Kader Flaks is the deformed servant of the Vaeyl, relating to Corvin in personality, who knows no morals or boundaries, and follows his orders as told, unless he can benefit from disobeying him. Flaks is currently in Vaeyl Manor, having been very, very quiet as of late. Morthium Levitrum A brutish Vyreguard formally from Mos Le Harmless, now exerting his inborn anger at Canifis, where he is positioned, enforcing the Vaeyl's laws on the locals and travellers. Traditions Family Turning Family turning happens when a child born within the family reaches the age of 10. By this stage, it is expected that they are correctly educated in matters such as history, politics, magic and the geography of Morytania. With this knowledge, their parent or guardian proceeds to turn them into a Juvenile, where they are not subject to the usual servitude, but are forced to remain within the manor for years. Servant Turning Servant turning is when a simple human is grabbed from Canifis or any Vaeyl-occupied lands, and they are turned unceremoniously into a Juvenile, and are immediately thrust into service as a servant, for many years until they become a Vyre, and even then can be forced to become a Vyrewatch. Blooding Ceremonies Blooding Ceremonies are a rare event, and occur when a servant has proved loyal and useful to the Coven, so much so that they are welcomed as members of the Vaeyl, and are gifted the honorific surname of 'Vaeyl'. Blooding ceremonies are held in the Sanctum, where the Coven leader presents them with vows, and name them Vaeyl. Funerals Funerals are quite solemn in the Vaeyl with little rememberance given to the dead, but they hold a funeral for them all the same, with a procession lead through the streets of Darkmeyer, last rites said afront the manor, before the deceased member is buried within the Sanctum, and given a bust to commemorate them and their doings. History From Vampyrium Like all the other noble Vampyre Houses - the Vaeyl originally descended from Vampyrium, albeit not as a nobles. In fact, only one Vaeyl came from Vampyrium, the Coven's original founder and head, Demitheus Vaeyl. All records he had kept of other family and life on Vampyrium have been lost, or never even been recorded. Demitheus arrived on Gielinor as a Vyre warrior, or a Vyrewatch if they were even called that back then, under the banner of Zamorak under Drakan's leadership. He was a plausible mage and spear-fighter, although nothing that would blow the minds of anyone. Who participated in few battles throughout the God Wars, mostly acted as a sentry at the Zamorakian base camp with his magic skills, specified in long-ranged spells, making him the ideal sentry and guard. He made no huge accomplishments in the God Wars. His most self-revered action was at the Siege of Senntisten, when Demitheus aided the main battle that spilled into the Zarosian City, as this was the only town that Demitheus did not fufill his role as sentry, but a battlemage who felled a sizeable number of enemies on the field, from Zarosians to Saradominists. Into Hallowvale While Demitheus had little to do with the fall of Zaros, he did participate in the battles that followed, the most important of which was the invasion of Hallowvale. Demitheus played his usual role as a sentry when the invasion began with the attack on Cave Canem, nowadays known as Canifis, following Zamorak granted Drakan to conduct the invasion after his return in the early Third Age. Demitheus also participated in flocks of Vyres that flew out in the woods of the Hallowland and assaulted any enemy movement to hinder trading and supply rationing. For now - Demitheus was a common Vyre, with little in store for him to become a Vyrelord, or indeed patron of a Coven, but come the battle for the city of Hallowvale itself, all would change. Demitheus stole into the Icyene city when it went under siege with a smaller unit of Vyrewatch, and began to navigate the city, striking down Icyenes and humans as they pleased. However, as the unit of Vyres carved through the city, they were set upon by an organized legion of Icyenes and forced to flee. In the havoc, Demitheus was seperated from his unit, and cascaded into the streets of Hallowvale, where he proceeded to gather himself, and fled to a higher vantage point. Without thinking, he had found his way atop a tower while the battle raged beneath him. Icyenes and Vyres duelled in the sky. Werewolves and humans met head on. Sea slugs did their thing. But Demitheus climbed higher in the tower, and he soon came to realize it appeared to have been the highest tower in all of Hallowvale. At the highest window, he heard a hushed conversation - little did he know at the time that inside the room stood King Ascertres, Queen Efaritay and a small council - suggesting that they hid Ascertes away in a location ... that they spoke of there and then. Smiling mischeviously, Demitheus quickly descended from the tower back to the Vyre's army. He fought for a brief time, before managing to gain an audience with Drakan, who was in search of Ascerte's whereabouts to bring a swift end to the war. Demitheus somewhat crossed Drakan - he promised he would reveal Ascerte's mentioned hideout, if he was granted lordship amongst other Vyres. Bitter and hesitant, Drakan met Demitheus' wishes due to the lack of time to threaten and carry out threats to reveal the information. And so, Demitheus had his promise, and Drakan had his information. In the following days, Ascerte's was captured, and the war quickly ended. Construction of Vaeyl Manor In the days that followed, Saradominist forces poured out of Hallowvale in attempt to flee the conquered Hallowland, but little had success. The Icyene were anihilated, and corpses littered the roads into the once great city. Little concern was held by Drakan had Efaritay fled. He had his prize for now, and it would not be taken so easily. Humans from the battle were rounded up into Hallowvale, as the Vyres had conjured the plan to turn the city into a blood-farm for the humans. It was also in this time period that Drakan used unknown magic to turn the forestlands of the Hallowland into swamps, and its blue sky into a murky grey - perfect for the Vyrekin whom had conquered. Although a number of races were used by Drakan in the invasion, only two races remained in the land that Drakan was given as a prize for his essential aid to Zamorak; the Werewolves and the Vampyres. The werewolves, who were fewer in number, took up residence in the westernmost region of Morytania in Cave Canem, which became known as Canifis, while the Vampyres occupied nearly the rest of Morytania, all accepting Drakan as their overlord. The construction of Darkmeyer began soon after Meiyerditch began to function as Blood Tithes were introduced all across Morytania to feed the plentiful Vampyre population. Demitheus managed to secure what he had been promised - and began to plan to build his own manor in the upper tier of Darkmeyer, by Drakan's own castle. The house itself was built with the same materials as all houses, but in a more luxorious manner, with elegant stone pictorials across the front walls, depicting the invasion of Hallowvale. Gargoyles stood solid across the ledges diving the first and second floor of the manor, and a small Bloodveld pup known as Goliath played outside in the front gardens, which were then rather sparse. Expanding the Coven Years passed in seconds in the eyes of the Vyres, and suddenly, Morytania was up and fuctioning, with a steady supply of blood, Juv's, and human slaves. Meanwhile, Demitheus was in his ornate manor with the status of Vyrelord - yet all alone, and he sought to marry and expand his Coven. He shortly met Martyra - a Vyrelady who lived nearby in Darkmeyer, her father being a director of Blood Tithes in one of the Meiyerditch sectors. They met while the two happened to be strolling out amongst Darkmeyer, with little to do in regards entertainment for people with their status at the time. A conversation sparked up, and things took off from there. Not long after, the two married, and Demitheus finally gained a companion to share his lonely manor with. Some years after their marriage, they gave birth to Charo Vaeyl, Demitheus' heir, who would in the future become a bright, intelligent boy. Also, a number of Martyra's relatives became involved with the Coven, who would later supply the Coven with Vyres such as Corvin and Adrijana. And so, the expansion of the Coven continued for quite a long time. Birth of Charo In terms of the grand scheme of things, the birth of Charo would lead on to supplying the Coven with it's most iniatiative leader. Charo was born a young, beautiful boy, who had a mind for intelligence, magic, and politics. He had the ideal mindset for a Vampyre, and the ultimate mindset for a politician. At a young age, he quickly learned from his mother how to read, and rapidly taught himself how to write, copying letters from tomes in the library for practice. Following his early years of reading and writing, at the age of his turning, Charo became a student of magic from his father. He learned the basics of the arcane arts, and as budding Juvenile, was able to slopily manipulate shadows - although this was quite plausible for his age. As he progressed into his Juvinate years, his mother had another child - Caiden Vaeyl, whom proved not to be quite as talented nor gifted as his brother, but would grow to be a Vyrelord of plausible skill regardless. Charo continued to grow, mastering magic as he went along, and by the time he developed into a Vyre, he was able to use standard blood and shadow magicks - both of which were of immense use to him, both in theory and practice. House Drakan Demitheus soon became interested in the growing politics of the time, as more Vyrelords, nobles and politicians arose in attempt to handle Morytania and better her. Demitheus himself proved to be quite the sharp-tongued and quite organized, as he forked into Matryra's father's blood tithe collection business, taking over a district of Meiyerditch to manage collections himself, with a small unit of Vyrewatch at this command. He was seen to be quite good at his occupation, and was awarded with another sector to manage, and more Vyrewatch to do so. And so, Demitheus became popular among Tithe masters, as Blood Tithes flowed into Darkmeyer, much of it from his own collections. With his influence, wealth, and popularity, he was granted the opportunity to become involved with House Drakan, the ruling place of power at the time. His tongue prevailed many a time when in the equivalent of the Vampure parliament, contributing to many decisions and governing issues that arose. The Scandal However, politics are often devious - and Vyres moreso. Therefore, it was no surprise that Demitheus found himself enemies within House Drakan, and it is widely believed that Demitheus managed to cross Drakan himself - a very foolish endeavour, although it remains unknown how he managed to do this. Demitheus soon became very aware that he was skating on very thin ice, and made plans to leave with Martyra should something happen. However, his enemies moved quicker than he did and they planted false evidence in his home, accusing him of treason against Drakan. It is understood Demitheus fled Sanguinesti whilst pursued by several Vyrewatch, but he never returned. It was widely believed he had been successfully killed. In the days that followed, Martyra herself vanished from Vaeyl Manor one night without a trace - however this was of little concern to young Charo Vaeyl. Charo Vaeyl, the new leader. Charo as Leader Charo grew to be that dark, mysterious boy who was thrown into power at a young age. But thrown? No. Charo calmly walked with his ever-calm grace, a playful smile permanently on his face, and a gleam in his eyes that made people think he knew something that they didn't. He was a politician, a liar, a Vyrelord who, like his successors, would spend decades researching and mastering Blood and Shadow magic, although Charo set an unbeatable standard with his later work on Abyssal Theory and Planar Relations, two published works of his. In his early days, Charo knew to bide his time; House Drakan was most un-supportive of the Vaeyl due to Demitheus' demise, but Charo covered his tracks through scorning his father and his works, pledging oaths to Drakan that would surprisingly stick with him. So Charo bided his time and waited, as Juv's came and grew into Vyres, and those most trusted became Vaeyls themselves, as older Vaeyls were called to join what Charo referred to as the Inner Circle, Vyres such as Meira, Corvin and Adrijana. And as the decades slipped past, Demitheus' legacy faded too and the Vaeyl crept closer to the confines of Castle Drakan, year by year, Charo handling the reins ever so carefully, as one move could be fatal. However, through a fortunate course of events, Charo fell in with a Vyrelady known as Zima, whom he fell in love with and quickly married after only knowing eachother for a whole eighty-seven years. Bloody Business As fortune would have it, Zima's father was a Tithe master in Western Morytania, and was becoming swamped by work as more of his own Vyres left to join growing Covens such as the Varré. And so, Charo crept further to success, and took over a portion of the Blood Tithing Business from Zima's father. This fortified the Vaeyl's wealth, as they managed Blood Tithing Farms on the North Coast. After some time, Zima's father imparted the entire Tithing operation on the Vaeyl, which opened new doors for them in regards political vantage and finance, and due to the scale of their new-found operation, they managed to officially claim the werewolf town of Canifis, which was one of Morytania's biggest Tithe-contributors outside of Sanguinesti. And Charo let the wolves have no chance of repelling them, as the town was flushed with Juvinates in such vasts amount that all of Sanguinesti could have flown to Canifis by the time that Juvinates were cleared. But it kept the Wovles under control, and thus, the Bloody Business thrived, as did the Coven. Silence And so, the Vaeyl thrived, but stayed locked at their current state after some time, with their Blood Tithe operations flowing smoothly, the family living in peace, Drakan still forever frowning at Charo. Time passed like tar in Darkmeyer, slow and sluggish as Charo would look up from his lecturn every few hours and frown at the dark streets, counting the years to the next phase of the Vaeyl's retribution on his hand. But, oh, there were so many years to wait. And silence pursued. The Vaeyl and the Varré Charo's eyes were always on other Covens, though; The Foryx, Draculea and Nourom. But one Coven had caught his eye, as they suddenly thrived up above the rest; The Varré, lead by Olrun Varré, which had more Vyres pledging themselves to the Coven by the day, and their numbers were massive. Charo took this as a shortcut to the next phase of his plan; he met with Olrun Varré and her new husband, Klaus Nourom-Varré, and within a year, the Vaeyl banner flew beneath that of the Varré, as they became a sub Coven of the mother Coven. For decades and decades, the Vaey lived under the Varré with a life of luxury, with balls and feasts to keep them occupied, and Blood Tithing to keep them rich, as the Varré grew rapidly, the Vaeyl even granting them use of Canifis. It was during this time that Charo developed relationships with notable Vyres such as Rael Synthor. However, a cult known as the Cult of Darkness occupied the temple of Paterdomus at this time, and judging by their name, they weren't exactly Saradominists. While it is unknown if they were in contact with the Vyres, they brought down the Salve through sacrifical means. The Salve fell, but most Covens stayed still for, awaiting orders from the higher-ups. The Vaeyl had little interest in the fallen barrier, but aided the Varré in their western exploits. Battle of Paterdomus The humans were hasty and quick to react, as travelling parties cropped up amongst those who flocked to walled cities for defense, and heroes went east in hope of restoring the Salve, but they never returned. However, some parties grew strogner than others, as the Vyres stood at Paterdomus, tempting them forward, demanding their blood, and the humans demanded their peace. As small-scale operations commenced over the west of the Salve, a band of humans lead by Lucius Renderra travelled in order to restore the Salve to it's barrier state. Catching wind of this, the Vyres began to move Vyrewatch into Paterdomus to defend it from the humans. However, Klaus Varré and the Renderra struck a deal in which the Salve would be restored to a weakened state, and trade with commence between the two parties. However, the Renderra broke his side of the deal at the last moment as they stood at the well beneath Paterdomus, and after persistance by Charo, Klaus gave the Vyre forces permission to engage. And they did. And so, the battle commenced. The Vyres had been too late to stop the Renderra's spell on the well, but they were capable of decimating most of the human troops that accompanied Lucius to the well. Paterdomus badly damaged, the barrier restored, and many, many humans dead, the Vyres returned to the confines of Mortyania, and the world continued as normal. Murder of Caiden Things continued as they had been prior to the felling of the Salve for some time, with Charo cooked up in his study, thinking, researching while the rest the Coven did their bidding. It was no secret that Meira and Corvin shared a hatred for eachother, some of their arguments ending in violence with only Charo there to stop them. But what Charo could not see, Charo could do nothing about. One typical day, Corvin, Meira and Caiden sat in Canifis doing Vyre things when violence arupted, and as far as Charo was concerned, Klaus Varré was there that day, and while much of the event is shrouded in vagueness and mystery, Meira managed to kill Caiden, for whatever reason, and dumped his body in the Salve. The blame of this murder fell on Klaus, whom Charo set his eyes upon with revenge burning within them. Charo kept his rage pent up, but while at one of the Varré's many balls, Charo approached and confronted Klaus, threatening him, vowing he'd regret this. And he did. Charo's Discovery Charo decided that the best way to deal with Klaus was to complete his research, and so, he returned and spent vast amounts of time, perhaps even days in one sitting, in his study. Studying what, he knew, but he was studying and getting closer to his goal as each day brought more pages of notes and more old tomes read and more equations solved. Eventually, one Rintra day, three Vyreguard escorted several dozen Meiyerditch slaves to a field area just outside Darkmeyer, and giving them shovels, ordered them to dig in that exact spot. And they dug. They dug, they dug, and they dug. It's estimated that they simply dug for three months, some of the slaves dropping dead from exhaustion and the lack of care given by their overseers, but eventually, a slave cried out as the earth gave way beneath him into a cavern. The earth tumbled, and most of the slaves fell into the tunnel they had found, and cried at delight to their Vyre overseers as they had reached Charo's goal. Reluctantly, the Vyrewatch made to escort the slaves back to Meiyerditch, but at that moment, a horde of mutated Bloodvelds set upon the slaves, and the Vyrewatch looked away in disgust and turned back to see a pile of bloodied bones. Disgusted, they returned and informed Charo of the tunnel and their lack of slaves, but Charo was indifferent to the latter. Alone, he ventured into these tunnels, and spent weeks down there, exploring, investigating, studying the place, and eventually, he found it. His prize. The Escape After returning weeks later from the tunnel, he spoke not a word about what he found to anyone, but he spent three-quarters of his time down in the tunnels from that moment on, rarely seeing his family or the other members of the Coven as his research took a surge with his mysterious findings. However, Klaus had chosen to make his move first; he called Charo to a trial in Viggora's Folley and the Vyrelord reluctantly attended. He stood aside while Klaus and Olrun spoke with Taralani and questioned her loyalties, while other Vyres flocked around and watched, and eventually, Charo was called. But as he was going up to bitterly face Klaus, the tower shook, and began collapsing - the monsters on the floors above had grown too populous and too fond of eating the walls, and the tower began to crumple around them. Charo took this as his chance to flee, and flee he did, but he was attacked by Marcus Varré as he attempted to flee, and in return for his escape, he lost an arm. But with his new prize, an arm was a small price to pay. Charo's Trick Charo fled deep into the tunnels - to his prize - and few people even knew where he had gone. Zima knew, but beyond that, it is believed Charo told no one of his flight into the tunnels to complete his research with haste. But Klaus was quick and relentless, and quickly formed a small party of Vyres to journey into these tunnels after Marcus tracked him, and defeat Charo once and for all. Sorin Varré, Mizu Weasly, Adrijana Vaeyl, Klaus Varré and Marcus Varré found Charo's prize. They found the Blood Altar, but Charo was ready for visitors. A barrier had been constructed that damaged the five as they passed through, and found Charo in the Abyssal inlet. Wires and tubes were everywhere, channeling the power of the altar, researching it's power, and that power linking to Charo himself. But Charo was not there to fight. He had brought the five of them to their doom, as he absorbed the power of the Blood Altar and combing it with his own life force, his soul and the altar blended as one, as the the Blood Altar was torn away from Gielinor, trapping all inside. The Last Stand It soon became clear to the others, after several days, that they would have to power the Blood Altar with their own blood to escape, and so they gathered around, and cut themselves on the Altar, Krov with a snail shell, and as the fresh blood poured onto the ancient magical stone, it powered up, reconnecting with Gielinor, and the five quickly fled. But what they didn't realize was that Charo had morphed his soul with the Altar. By powering the Altar, they had powered him, and Charo Vaeyl watched them go, before standing up, and readying himself for the last stand he would make against Klaus, perhaps to decide the fate of Morytania. Klaus soon realized Charo was awaiting him yet again, as Sorin Varré was fatally wounded in Canifis by a wild Charo, and Klaus once again rallied his troops for another journey back underground, where they arrived at the Blood Altar yet again, but Charo demanded a blood duel with Klaus, the Varré Count reluctantly agreed. They fought long and hard, but in Charo's books, he had written this at the end, and after a duel between the two great Vyrelords, Charo was struck, and found himself at the bottom of the blood lake. Using Sorin's remaining lifeforce, Charo's soul was forced out of the Blood Altar, the Vyrelord was gone. Dead. It was over. Stagnant The Vaeyl receeded into silence. Coven members kept their mouths shut as they vanished into the luxurious confines of their manor, rarely seen by anyone, as they stayed silent with small amounts of wealth flowing in through Tithe Camps after the Varré confiscated Canifis, giving it to Rael Synthor. They had lost Charo, and they had lost everything; their Tithing rights, their land, their power. They stayed silent, stagnant for a while. But not forever. Rise of Senen Nothing lasts forever, the Vaeyl's dissapearance included. After some time of hiding, nothingness, decay, suddenly, juvinates began coming to and from Vaeyl Manor, carrying tarped objects that contained Drakan knows what, and suddenly, young Senen Vaeyl began roaming the streets of Darkmeyer as the new, self-proclaimed leader of the Coven. This was merely gossip in Sanguinesti, but juicy gossip at that, as many vyed for a look or meeting with Senen, and most recieved this, as the young Vyrelord displayed ambition, but would not disclose what it was he aimed for. Senen was quick to welcome back old members, and new ones, too, even those who had opposed Charo; Mizu Weasly, now known as Krov, former servants such as Hitomi, and elders such as Adrijana and Corvin. While all were unsure, all were committed to the Coven one way or another, and that was all Senen needed. For now. Senen also married shortly into his reign to Valentina Vaeyl, which boosted his mood on most days, going as far as to treat the Juvenile servants well, as surprising as one might think. The Vaeyl continued at a slow but functioning pace for a time, as Senen reclaimed old Tithing camps as the Coven slowly began to rebuild. Senen's Early Reign Senen built up relationships with over Covens, deeming it important to valdiate who was weak, and who was strong, who was an ally, and who was a servant. He arranged meetings, banquets and balls to help build these relations, and although the other Coven members enjoyed the events, Senen always had his eyes on the important figures, always judging. He deemed the Foryx to be the most important of the Covens in Morytania, and was quick to build a friendly relationship around them, both hosting functions attended by each other to help promote relationships between the two Covens. This proved successful, as decent relationships last until today, which was Senen's goal. He also met with other Covens such as the Mallavian, that he deemed weak and sought to manipulate them to do his bidding, or destroy them if they refused. Many members of the Mallavian transferred to the Vaeyl Coven, such as Hitomi and Alexander, and even Ren for a time, athough the future-leader was treated poorly by the Vaeyl Vyres. Senen continued his early reign by maintaining social status and relationships, eventually reclaiming Canifis and returning to become a large Blood Tithe collector, moving several Vyrewatch to Canifis to keep it under control. Some time later, the Slayer Tower was also possessed by the Vaeyl, and Senen made about making repairs for it to function as a Vyrewatch fortress. The Red Lycan Rebellion However, the Vaeyl's occupation of Canifis wasn't so welcome this time. Although they kept the town up and running, they did not treat the Werewolf residents rather well, and talk was conjured of trying to force the Vyres out of the town, and upon a Vyreguard catching wind of this, more guards were sent to monitor the town, several of them watching the inn as the Canifis Decree was introduced by Senen two months after the occupaiton, and fliers were littered around the town. One night, when a Vyre tried to enter the inn, he was denied access by a Werewolf. The Vyre proceeded to laugh, before trying to wound the wolf. Following that, a cry was issued, and dozens of wolves rushed to aid their brothers. But the Vyre, a Vaeyl-employed Vyreguard, would not be forced down so easily - fighting with dual axes, he fended off from the wolves until they retreated, single-handedly defeating an attempted uprising in the town. But the rebellion continued on for a time, as Vyres fought wolves, and large fists of Juviantes and Vyrewatch were sent to Viggora's Folley were they were set to secure the town of Canifis should the local Vyreguard be overwhelmed. Security measures were introducec to the nearly-finished tower, and the wolves dared not go near it. However, after some time of law enforcement, the wolves backed down, after one of their leaders having been killed. The rebellion simply faded away, with few wolves going about their rebellion work, and back to their daily lives. The Vaeyl had won. The Occupation Some years after the Rebellion, the Salve barrier was felled by a cult under the instruction of Lothorian Foryx following the sacrificial ritual of several infants in Paterdomus. The Salve fell, and an organized assault was arranged for Misthalin. On a cold night, the Vyres took flight from Paterdomus, all the way over to Varrock with a legion of Juvinates at their heels, and attacked Varrock. While the Juvinate legion was destroyed, the Vyres managed to capture the human city. Mages planted a catalyst in Varrock square to uphold their magic as they cast a dome around Varrock, encasing the city in dark murk so that the Vampyres would not be affected by the sun. Following that, each Coven took up bases within the city as the palace was captured, the Vaeyl in the Digsite Centre, and the Foryx in the Jolly Boar. However, a Resistance sprung up within Varrock that mainly inhabited the sewers, their aim to rescue citizens from the tithing of the Vyres, although many humans were still sent east. Throughout the three-month long adventure, the Resistance assaulted and burned down the Digsite Centre, and the Vaeyl relocated to the Champions' Guild, where they remained until they went back over the Salve a few weeks early, growing bored of the west and craving the desire to return home. Mutiny However, things were different as the Vaeyl returned back east from their time in Varrock; they returned under the leadership of Aerona Vaeyl, who was only a few years blooded and claimed to have defeated Senen. During the Occupation, Senen and Aerona met in the lumberyard, where Aerona proceeded to point out the flaws she saw in Senen and claimed to have the Coven's support, and thus Senen said he would leave for a time, and that he did. Senen left, leaving the Coven in the hands of Aerona. But he was not done with his fun just yet. Senen's Strike But it all came to an end. Whilst the Coven was in Canifis, preparing to journey back to Sanguinesti, Senen appeared to Aerona and demanded his Coven back. Aerona denied and argued with him, but Senen pointed out the flaws in her and her argument, and violence erupted. They fought back and forth to hours, both using vast magical powers, until Senen called three Vampyres to his aid; Lorcain, Akasha and Alexander, partly for aid in defeating Aerona, partly to show her that he was not alone in his desire to return to power. But Corvin decided to rain on everyone's parade and showed up, aiding Aerona in the fight. It would appear that Kieran has a thing for killing the sister's of my main, as he proceeded to kill Akasha before Senen's very eyes, as Alexander and Lorcain fled. Senen and Aerona proceeded to duel for some time, until Senen decided it was time to end it, and he charged an explosion within himself. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and goodnight." Those were his last words before Canifis was enveloped in a magical explosion, fatally wounding Aerona who landed near the Salve to be discovered by the lower-caste of the Coven, whom decided what to do. Krov suddenly found himself as leader of the Vaeyl. As of Now As of now, Aerona has convinced Krov to step down and she has returned as a crippled leader for a time. Canifis is under re-construction. But the tale of the Vaeyl spans on, for who knows what's next. Terrority - Vaeyl Manor Architecture Vaeyl Manor was constructed by Juvinate builders under the architectural guidance of the Coven's founder, Demitheus Vaeyl, prior to the expansion of the Coven. The manor was built purely to house himself at the time, yet with the intentions of filling every last room. The Manor is based off early Morytanian architecture, similar to the style in which the regular houses in Darkmeyer are constructed. From an In-Character prospective, Vaeyl Manor is situated behind the bank in Darkmeyer and opposite the Arboretum, looking down on the lower tiers of Darkmeyer - Demitheus, and indeed all his successors, enjoyed looking down on others, and the manor was built was that in mind. The Manor itself contained a total of four seperate floors; ground, first, basement, and the sanctum. The very ground floor of the manor contains; Ground Floor The general area of the manor, where most of the family can be found during normal periods of time, or at least those without duties. It contains leisure and business areas, including the following; -The Garden's indoor manors, which are made of fungi and Senen's magically breeded purple roses. A common strolling place for the Vyres. -Parlours, longues and relaxation areas are found here, including the two libraries open to the majority of the Coven. -There are two Shrines to Drakan, standing opposite each other, decorated with flowing blood fountains. First Floor -The first floor contains bedrooms and the likes, alongside two general dining and meeting areas. It also consists of Senen's study, in which he is often hidden away in. Basement -The basement consists of the prison, interrogation rooms, a Vyreguard barracks, and the servant's quarters. Sanctum -The Sanctum consists of a single room; the Sanctum itself. One of the earliest rooms constructed in the manor, it's where all members of the Coven are buried. Rituals and ceremonies are mostly held here. Territory - Canifis Basics Canifis a major town for the Vaeyl, as he funds the majority of their wealth in regards Blood Tithes, and although the wolves have already rebelled in failure, the town is loosely monitored by a unit of Vyreguard who patrol the town, making sure order is maintained the Vaeyl's will enforced. Tavern Ah, ye olde taverne, the hub of Morytanian roleplay. The source of many fights and property damaged, the Canifis Tavern is probably the most expensive building to upkeep in Morytania. Due to a tendancy for it's patrons to play with fire, the building has now been constructed out of stone and reinforced on multiple occassions, but the rest of the tavern is how it is. Building Usage Only one of the buildings is used for a particular use, and that is the taxerdermists, which serves as a holding cell for law-breakers and trouble-makers within Canifis, conveniently placed right next to the inn. Previously it was monitored by Krov, by the Vyreguard have since occupied it. The rest of Canifis is used as how it appears within the game, with nothing worthy of mention at this time. Viggora's Folly Repairs The tower's major breaches have since been repaired, with statues built along the ledges that dot the tower's perimeter, gargoyles, statues and the like acting as masonry alongside the outer walls, with all interior damage also being repaired, and the place given a general pizzaz. Ground Floor The ground floor has been transformed into the barracks area for the Vyrewatch, with two forges creating Darkthril weaponary and armor, and two conjoining armouries to house the weapons and armor. The throne has been restored to it's original state, and the rest of the tower serves as a general, tower-y area, much like as it is in-game, minus the monsters. Bloodvelds can be seen roaming this floor, gargoyles lining the upper wall. First Floor The first floor has been turned into a living area for the Vampyres living within, with much of it devoted to sleeping and eating, complete with two large eating areas, and the rest of it devoted entirely to sleeping, with the exception of a small longue area. Second Floor The second floor houses the monsters that the Vampyres use to fight for them, with many, many Bloodvelds found there, as well as other monsters they were capable of taming from when they had cleared out of the tower. Also excessive gargoyles are stored here. There is very little else of this floor. Rooftops The rooftops are used a training area for the Vampyres, with many dummies and training objects to be found up here. Most of the Juvinates residing in the tower spend hours a day training on the roof, alongside a fist of younger Vyres, while the older Vyres guard the fortress. Cannons can also be found on the southern and eastern sides of the roof, with a heap of cannonballs and gunpowder next to them, capable of use to defend the tower. A mortor is located within the south east corner of the roof, as well. Category:Families Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Historical